Research Training/Education Core of the Center for American Indian Resilience The Research Training/Education Core (RTE) is a functional unit of the Center for American Indian Resilience (CAIR). It will serve as coordinating unit for training and education related to the application of resilience models that support American Indian students and the development of health equity research capacity among those students and the community as a whole.